Hear With Your Heart
by Cleo2
Summary: Lex, Clark, and the evolution of a friendship...with help from an unlikely source. Written for the LexSlash Halloween Contest, Oct. 2002.


October 31, 2001 

"Come on, Victoria.  It might be fun."

"Don't be childish, Lex," the brunette said, coolly.  Then, obviously deciding a different approach was in order, she slithered up to Lex, pressing the length of her body against his.  "I can think of much more _entertaining_ things for us to do than go to a teenager's Halloween party."

Lex turned a weary, bored gaze on Victoria, and replied in a voice kept carefully neutral, "We do _that_ every night, Victoria.  I thought it might be an interesting change to get out of this mausoleum for one night and enjoy the local customs."

Hidden deep within the shadows, in the corner of the room, a woman watched the exchange silently, a frown creasing her brow and a deep sorrow emanating from her beautiful, green eyes.  _Oh Alexander_, the woman thought sadly.  _You deserve so much better than Harry Hardwick's greedy, selfish spawn_.

Every year, it was the same thing.  The woman arrived full of hope, sure she would find that another year's passing had finally brought Alexander the love and companionship that he deserved...that she knew he desperately needed.

But each year, she was more disappointed than ever.  Year after year, she found Lex, either all alone and deep into his brandy, or with people who cared nothing for him...still deep into his brandy.  Surely fate had something better in mind for Alexander.  He had suffered so much hurt already in his young life.

She thought sadly of her own lonely past, sitting alone night after night, a snifter in her hand, waiting for the man who rarely came home, and who, when he did eventually return, reeked of his secretary's perfume.  Life was a gift that passed far too quickly, and to spend it lonely and drunk was the worst kind of waste.

The woman's attention was suddenly brought back to the conversation taking place across the room.  "Admit it, Lex.  You just want to see Clark...don't deny it."

Clark?  That was a name the woman had not heard before.  Curiosity buzzed through her and for some reason she couldn't explain, she felt a little tingle of anticipation.

"Don't start that again, Victoria," Lex said wearily.  "Clark and his friends have worked hard on the haunted house for the Children's Center and tonight, they're celebrating the last night with a party.  He invited us...I think we should go.  Besides, the admission price is going to a good cause."

"So send a donation, Lex.  That's what you've always done in the past when the locals request your presence at a charity function," Victoria said hotly.  "But that's not good enough for _Clark_ is it?"  She paused, and then, when there was no answer, "The way you worship that boy nauseates me, Lex," she spat out angrily.

"God, Victoria.  How many times do I have to explain it to you?"  Lex sighed deeply, the repetition of the explanation growing tiresome, and said, "Clark _saved my life_...has saved it more than once.  Hell, he's saved _your_ life.  It's not worship, it's gratitude.  Even you should be able to understand the simple courtesy of returning a favor...not that attending a party even comes close to repaying him for all he's done."

"He has a crush on you, you know," Victoria stated bluntly and a little smugly as if she were playing a trump card.  "And don't deny that either.  I told you the same thing about the housekeeper's daughter and I was right about that, wasn't I?"  Victoria slanted an assessing look at Lex, her normally pretty face twisted unattractively in a derisive sneer.  "But I have a feeling you're a lot more interested in the produce delivery boy than the maid's daughter, aren't you, Lex?"

"Don't be ridiculous.  Clark is my friend, a concept that I'm sure is beyond your understanding," Lex said tightly.  "Have you ever even had a real friend?  Someone you could trust?"

"I've had friends, Lex.  I don't recall ever looking at them the way you look at Clark," Victoria laughed.  "Hmmm...I wonder what your father would think of Clark?  It would be a shame, wouldn't it Lex, if he were to find out that your constant companion these days is a very beautiful, very innocent 15-year-old boy.  Knowing Lionel, I'm sure that he would assume the very worst.  No telling where he would send you next, just to get you away from the pretty jailbait."

The woman in the shadows was riveted now, watching Lex intently.  She knew Alexander better than anyone, could practically read his thoughts by watching his face, and that face was now telling her that there was some truth to what Victoria was saying.  A flash of panic crossed his face, covered so quickly that she was sure Victoria had missed it.  She emerged from the shadows to watch more closely, her presence completely unseen by the other occupants of the room.

"Is that a threat, Victoria?" Lex answered, icily.

Victoria smirked nastily, but quickly softened her expression, and rubbing against Lex once more, murmured throatily, "I would never threaten you Lex, but I do think that the time you spend with Clark is getting in the way of what we're trying to accomplish here.  Taking control of both LuthorCorp and Hardwick Enterprises is going to require your...undivided attention."

Their unseen observer laughed softly.  If she knew the Hardwicks, and she did, she would bet money that Victoria and her scheming father were trying to scam Alexander.  But she also knew that Lex would never fall for it; he was too smart, too quick, too ruthless himself, to be used in that way.  The woman's green eyes twinkled as she imagined the tricks Alexander probably had hidden up his sleeve at this very moment.

"Come to bed, Lex."  Victoria was purring again.  "We have business to...discuss."  The smug look in place once more, Victoria turned and sauntered from the room, confident that Lex would follow.

The muscles in Lex's jaw clenched, and his clear blue eyes went strangely dead as he reached for the decanter and refilled his snifter.  His posture was rigid, tightly composed, but the woman watching saw the tiny little slump of his shoulders.  She watched Lex square his shoulders once more and head in the direction Victoria had gone.

Green eyes filled with sorrow, the woman turned.  _I've seen enough here for one night_, she thought.  She could only hope that her next visit would be a happier one.  Maybe she would be lucky enough to see this Clark she had heard about; get a glimpse of the "beautiful, innocent" boy who had saved Alexander's life more than once.  The thought again filled her, inexplicably, with a warm, hopeful feeling for Lex's future.  At least he had one friend, maybe a true one.

Sighing deeply, the woman walked towards the window, stepping into the bright moonlight that spilled through the panes. The silvery beams merged with her ethereal beauty and shone in the long, lustrous waves of her brilliant auburn hair.  With one final glance over her shoulder at Alexander's retreating form, Lillian Luthor stepped through the closed window, dissipating into the foggy mist that crept slowly past the old stone mansion.

October 31, 2002 

Lillian moved silently through the regal hallways of the castle, on her way to the library where she knew she would find Lex.  She felt a sense of anticipation.  She was so sure that this year was going to be different.

She had just come from the kitchen where she had overheard the cook and the housekeeper discussing Alexander's friend, Clark, with much affection.  Apparently, he was still a regular and welcome visitor to the mansion, important enough to Lex that he made sure his staff kept the pantry stocked at all times with the boy's favorite foods and soft drinks.

Lillian was pleased to learn from her eavesdropping, that Clark was an exceedingly well mannered and hardworking young man and that he came from a good family.  The cook had been unloading a crate marked "**Kent Farm Produce**" while she remarked on what a sweet young man Martha and Jonathan had raised.  Lillian remembered Jonathan and Martha Kent and they were wonderful people, down-to-earth and honest.

She was relieved that Alexander had a good friend, but she had not forgotten the accusations Victoria had made last year, and they worried her.  If the boy was as beautiful as Victoria had intimated, she didn't doubt for a moment that Lex had feelings for him that ran deeper than friendship.  Even in his pre-adolescent years, before Lillian's death, Lex had shown an equal interest in pretty girls _and_ pretty boys, and she had never tried to stifle that; had never seen a reason to.  She had tried to teach him to appreciate the beauty of a fine painting or an elegantly composed poem; she could not fault him for finding beauty in the human form as well, regardless of gender.

But while Clark sounded like a wonderful person, he was a child.  He would be 16 years old now, but that was still a child in all the ways that mattered.  If Lex strayed over the line of what was appropriate he could find himself seriously in trouble...with his father, with the law, and no doubt, with Clark's parents as well.

As Lillian approached the library, she saw the soft flicker of firelight coming from the crack under the door and heard the tinkle of glass touching glass.  She walked through the solid oak door and...there he was; her sweet Alexander.

Sprawled elegantly on the plush sofa in front of the fireplace, a decanter of brandy in one hand, a snifter in the other, a rich, eggplant-purple robe covering his silk pajamas, he would have been the perfect picture of aristocratic style and grace if it weren't for his countenance of sorrow and loneliness, his handsome face so bleak that looking at him made Lillian feel as if she were dying all over again.

He reached over to return the decanter to its place on the table beside the sofa, and she could tell from his expansive and wobbly movement that he had already had too much to drink.  He sank back down into the cushions and stared morosely into the fire for long moments, his look of despair increasing until Lillian's heart began to break.

All alone again...not a friend in sight.  Choking on a sob, she stood over her beloved boy, her shimmery blue fingers reaching to caress his brow, but stopping short before touching his pale forehead.  She had, over the years, given in several times to the impulse to touch him, to console him, but each time, her cool, ghostly touch had frightened him so badly that she had vowed not to try again.

Lillian was given this one evening each year, every Samhain, to walk the earth, to spend time with the one person that she had loved more than life itself, yet there was nothing she could do to ease his loneliness.  She could not give him words of love and encouragement...he couldn't hear her.  She couldn't smile at him and let him see the love and pride in her face...he could not see her.  All that her spectral body had left was the ability to touch, and she couldn't even do that without terrifying him.

Silvery tears ran down her smooth face, dripping from her delicate jawline and dissolving into nothingness before they reached Alexander.  Her misty hand still hovered over his brow, and as if sensing her sadness and the closeness of her fingers, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, one lonely tear escaping to trickle down his cheek.

Lillian suddenly heard the sound of loud footsteps in the hallway and she saw Lex flinch at the sound, startled, then quickly wipe the wetness from his face with the heel of his hand.  He took a deep, shuddering breath, and recomposed his face, so that when his visitor entered the room, Lex looked perfectly at ease, as if he was just enjoying a relaxing evening at home.

"Clark," Lex called out in greeting.

"Hey, Lex," Clark said, then with a small frown, "What's wrong?"

Lillian looked up quickly, surprised.  Apparently the boy knew her son well enough to see the little chinks in Lex's armor that he tried so hard to hide.

She stared at Clark, anxious to study the young man she had heard so much about, and found herself stunned at the sight of the angelic creature standing before her.  Thick, ebony curls framed a face graced with high cheekbones and the flush of wholesome youth.  His soft, generous mouth and large, innocent eyes were so distracting, that it was some time before she noticed his form.  Several inches taller than Lex, and broader, heavier in build, his body was not that of a 16-year-old boy, but of a grown man.  Oh dear...Lex was _definitely_ in trouble.

"Nothing's wrong, Clark," Lex lied, then glancing at the clock on the mantel, said, "I thought you had a date tonight.  It's a little early for it to be over, isn't it?"  The question was asked casually, but Lillian saw something suspiciously like hurt, carefully concealed, in his eyes.

Clark was carrying a steaming mug of something and placed it carefully on the coffee table before he flopped down onto the sofa next to Lex and said with a rueful grin, "It was _awful_ Lex.  Neither one of us could think of a thing to say to each other all night, and when we did try to talk, we only found out that we had _nothing_ in common.  I think she was relieved when I told her I needed to get home because I had to get up early to do chores."

"And yet, you're here with me instead of at home getting some sleep.  For shame, Clark...you lied to the poor girl," Lex said with a drunken grin, his words a little slurred.

Clark turned to look at Lex, returning the grin, and asked, "Lex...are you drunk?"

"Maybe just a little," Lex answered truthfully.  "Can I get you anything to drink Clark?  Coke?  Water?  Brandy?  No, wait...you can't have brandy," he concluded.

Clark's grin grew a little wider as he pointed to his mug.  "Mary gave me some hot chocolate on my way in."

"Oh, good," Lex said, gracefully tucking one leg under himself and turning on the sofa to face Clark.  "Now, back to the date...who is this girl and why did you ask her to go to the party with you if you have nothing in common?"

"Her name's Melissa Miller...she's in my history class, and I didn't ask her.  She asked me," Clark explained.  "I didn't really want to go as a _date_, the Haunted House party is more fun with a group of friends, but she's a really nice girl and kind of shy.  I didn't know how to turn her down without hurting her feelings."

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to 'just say no', Clark?" Lex teased, and Lillian noticed that he seemed a little lighter, that the shadow of hurt in his eyes was gone.  "Wait, wait...your father _did_ teach you to say no.  When I gave you a new truck, you said no.  When I asked you to let me buy you that new lens you've been wanting for your telescope, you said no.  When I _begged_ you to let me buy you some shirts that weren't plaid or flannel, you said no."  Lex was grinning when he asked, "You've been turning _me_ down on a regular basis for over a year...aren't you worried about hurting _my _feelings?"

"Bite me, Lex," Clark said jovially, grinning at Lex's burst of laughter.

"OK...you gotta deal!  Anytime, anyplace, baby!"

"Lex!" Clark flushed and tried to act shocked, but began laughing himself at the sight of Lex's wiggling eyebrows.  "You are definitely drunk, my friend.  You only say things like that when you're drunk."

Lillian found herself smiling.  It was good to see Alexander relaxed and having fun, and while it was obvious to her that he was enamored of his pretty, young friend, she was equally sure that, at least for the time being, it was still a platonic friendship.  She wasn't sure that Clark was aware of how her son felt about him, though as perceptive as he was to Lex's moods, surely he had some clue.

"Speaking of people turning other people down and hurting their feelings...," Clark began, "why didn't you come to the party tonight, Lex?  You missed it last year and you said you would come this year."

Lex's smile faded a little, and he hesitated before answering, "I'm sorry, Clark.  I just...I had a lot of work to finish."

"I can tell you've been working _really_ hard, Lex."  Clark rolled his eyes.  "You've been sitting here drinking for awhile...you could have come to the party instead."

Lex took a healthy swallow of his brandy, then let his head fall back on the cushions, eyes closed, before sighing deeply and saying, "The truth is, I was planning on going until you told me you had a date.  I didn't want to be a third wheel, Clark.  I mean, did you really think I would be comfortable hanging out with Chloe and Lana and Pete while you were with your date?  You're the only person in this town I'm comfortable with...and if I wasn't drunk I wouldn't have just said that...," he muttered, trailing off until Clark could barely hear him.

Lillian watched as Clark laid a large hand on Lex's shoulder and said softly, "You know, Lex you could never be the 'third wheel'.  If you had come to the party _Melissa_ would have been the odd one out...really."

Lex rolled his head up to face Clark and opened his eyes.  Lillian was sure that Lex could see the warmth and heat that she saw, there in Clark's eyes, and there was a long pause before he answered.  "Well...that's not right, Clark.  You're 16 years old; you _should_ be dating girls, finding out what you want out of life.  And you don't need me tagging along, getting in the way," Lex said gently.

"You wouldn't be in the way, Lex.  And you're right, I'm 16 years old...I should be having fun.  I should be going to parties with my friends and you _are_ my best friend," Clark finished.

Lex smiled warmly and patted the hand that was still on his shoulder.  His eyelids were getting heavy, and he answered a little sleepily, "OK, Clark.  You're right.  Next year, whether you have a date or not, I'm there."

"You know, we could kill two birds with one stone...next year, why don't _you_ be my date?" Clark asked with a clearly flirtatious grin.

"Clark...," Lex said in a warning tone, and shaking his head, a smile on his face, added, "don't go there."

Clark shrugged, smiling back at Lex, and Lillian wondered how long they had been flirting so openly with each other.  To his credit, it looked as though Alexander was trying to maintain a level of propriety, and she was impressed.  He was only 22 years old himself, after all.

Lex yawned and stretched his long legs across the sofa, flexing his toes inside his thick, warm socks.  Clark shifted a little, picking up Lex's legs and laying his feet in his lap, absently massaging the soles as they conversed about little unimportant things; Lex's early meeting with his managers, the essay that Clark had due the next day that he had had to frantically finish in time to go to the Halloween party.

They were completely comfortable with each other, Lillian noted.  The conversation was effortless; the laughter came easily.  They touched each other in little ways that were light and casual; a hand on a shoulder, a pat on the back, even the foot massage was chaste and innocent, but Lillian could see that they were on the verge of something more, and she wondered how much longer Alexander would be able to restrain himself.

Eventually the conversation slowed and the two friends sat in companionable silence, both staring into the fire, Clark sipping his cocoa, Lex his brandy, until Lex began visibly struggling to stay awake, his eyelids fluttering closed, and his chin dropping to his chest, only to jerk awake a second later, startled.

"You need to go to bed, Lex.  I better go."

Lex's only response was to slide further down the sofa, until he was lying down, curled up on his side.  Within seconds, he was snoring softly.  Clark gently shook his shoulder.  "Lex...you need to go to bed," he repeated.

"Unh, unh.  I'm just going to sleep here tonight," Lex said around a yawn, hunkering down a little deeper into the cushions.  "It's already warm here...my bed is cold."  And again, he was asleep almost instantly, succumbing to fatigue, alcohol, and warm firelight.

Lillian watched as Clark stood and stared down at Lex in indecision, then left the room.  Mere seconds later, he returned with Lex's pillow and a blanket.  How had he done that so quickly, she wondered?  He gently lifted Lex's head, sliding the pillow under him, then covered him with the blanket, tucking it under his feet, Lex barely stirring at all.

He looked at Lex for a long moment, and Lillian saw what could only be called adoration in his eyes.  He ran long, large fingers across Lex's brow in a gentle caress, his tanned hand contrasting dramatically with Lex's smooth, pale forehead.

"Lex?" he whispered.  "Lex?"

And when he received no answer, sure that Lex was deeply asleep, the dark-haired angel bent, pressed a soft kiss to his friend's forehead and whispered, "'Night, Lex," and left the room.

Lillian had to admit that Victoria Hardwick, though she wasn't the brightest girl, had been right about three things last year:  Clark was very beautiful, he did indeed have a crush on Lex, and yes, Lex was very interested in the "produce delivery boy."

The boy _was_ too young.  A relationship with him would be complicated and risky.  But the hopeless romantic in Lillian decided that Lex's best chance for happiness lay in Clark Kent.

October 31, 2003 

The firelight flickered warmly in the fireplace, casting animated shadows on the rich wood paneling of the Luthor mansion library.  Lillian sighed unhappily from the armchair where she had been sitting for hours, watching Alexander.  Decanter in one hand, snifter in the other, miserable expression on his face...the scene before her would have been identical to last year except for Lex's attire of drawstring sweat pants and a long-sleeve t-shirt.

On this night, with the veil between the living and the dead at its thinnest, Lillian had crossed over with the thought of Alexander in her heart once more, her spirit knowing unerringly where to take her to find him.  To her surprise, she had found herself at the old stone mansion again, when she had been sure that her soul would lead her to the party that last year, Lex had promised his young friend he would attend.

What could have happened?  Had the friendship come to an end?  When she saw them last, the boys were such close friends, perhaps a little _too_ close.  She was afraid that sometime in the preceding year, the line of propriety had finally been crossed and either Lionel or Clark's parents, or both, had forced a dissolution of the friendship.

Lillian glanced at the clock on the mantel.  Her time would be over shortly, until next year.  She knew that soon, she would begin to feel the now familiar pull, bringing her back to the other side and she was afraid she was going to have to go before finding out what had happened to Lex's one friend.

Just then, in an eerie reenactment of her previous year's visit, she heard, once again, the loud footsteps in the hallway, and watched Lex start, then tense as the sound grew closer.  But this year, when his young friend entered the room, Lex had no greeting, just continued to stare blankly into the fire.

"Lex?"

Lillian looked up at the sound of the soft voice so full of hurt, and was faced with the sight of Clark, his eyes filled with even more hurt.  It was painful to see his wounded expression and she knew why Lex was adamantly refusing to look up from the fire.

"You promised, Lex.  Just yesterday...you _promised_."

Lex closed his eyes tightly, drew a deep, fortifying breath, and answered, "I'm sorry, Clark.  I had work to finish."

"No.  That excuse wasn't good enough last year, but it's _definitely_ not good enough this year," Clark said, his voice wavering slightly.  "This was supposed to be a date Lex...our _first_ date."  His voice was incredulous as he muttered softly, "I can't believe you did this to me...I can't believe you stood me up."

Lillian watched Clark sit on the edge of the sofa, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, shaking his head sadly.  "I told Lana and Chloe...I _told_ them.  I told them I had feelings for you...that we've been talking about becoming more than just friends...that you were coming to the party as my _date_.  I waited for _hours_...and when you never showed up...God, Lex.  Lana looked at me with pity and Chloe looked at me like I was delusional."

"Clark, please...don't make this even harder than it already is," Lex said.  He poured a little more brandy into his glass and Lillian could see the tremble in his hand.  "I wanted to go with you.  I really did.  But I've been doing a lot of thinking and...this isn't right for you, Clark."

Clark opened his mouth to speak, but Lex cut him off with an upheld hand, continuing, "No, Clark.  It's not.  It's not right for you, it's not right for your family.  I should have realized that on my own sooner."

"What has my family got to do with this, Lex?  What do you mean you should have realized it 'on your own_'_...who have you been talking to?" Clark asked frantically.  "Did my father say something to you?"

"No, Clark.  Actually, your mother said something...," Lex trailed off.

"Mom?  She likes you, Lex.  Whatever she said, you must have misunderstood."

"No, I understood her perfectly.  I _understand_ perfectly," Lex said.  He took a deep breath before continuing his story.  "I went to your house this morning while you were at school...to help your Dad.  We were trying again to get your ship open.  The octagonal key I had made from meteor rocks didn't work by the way."  Clark nodded, looking disappointed but not surprised.

Ship?  A key made from meteor rocks?  Lillian had no idea what the boys were talking about.

"After we gave up, we went back to the house for coffee.  Your parents are great, Clark...," Lex said wistfully.  "Your Dad was really nice today.  He seemed truly grateful to have some help.  I still can't believe they trust me with this...that they trust me with _you_."  Lex looked up into Clark's eyes, "I don't think I can betray that trust, Clark."

"Lex...it doesn't have to be a betrayal," Clark began, his eyes begging Lex to agree.  "We can tell them... before we do anything, we'll tell them.  They like you, Lex...I know they do.  And if I tell them how I feel about you...if I tell them how long I've loved you..."

"Clark...don't."  Lex's eyes were squeezed tightly shut again.  "Your Mom said...after your Dad went outside to get back to work...your Mom and I were talking.  We started talking about you.  She's really proud of you, Clark.  She told me how sad she had been when she thought she would never have a child...how right it had seemed when you literally fell out of the sky, practically into the backyard."

Lillian started.  Was Lex saying what she thought he was saying?  A ship...falling out of the sky.  Was Clark...?

"Lex, I don't see what..."

"She started talking about how much she would miss you when you started college," Lex interrupted.  "But she said that she knew it was all part of growing up, the cycle of life.  She said that she hoped you would meet a nice girl in college, settle down, have a family.  She thinks that when that happens, you'll finally be able to feel "normal"...feel like you fit in, like you belong.  She's right, Clark.  You deserve a normal life," Lex said quietly.  "And she _really_ wants grandchildren.  I can't give her grandchildren, Clark," Lex finished with a sad smile.

Clark sat speechless, staring into the fire, and Lex looked stricken to see silent tears rolling down his face.  "Clark...please don't," he started, then continued softly, "I wish I could say that I could be casual about this...that we could date and fool around and then go our separate ways, you to your college girlfriend, your house in the suburbs, your 2.5 children.  Me to...my old life.  I can't do that, Clark.  I haven't had many people in my life that I've truly cared for.  I think you know that you're one of the very few."

Lex waited, watching Clark wipe his face...waited for some sign that Clark understood what he was saying...understood and accepted.  When Clark remained silent, he continued "I'm so sorry, Clark.  This is killing me, too.  But if I had gone to the party with you tonight...if I had let myself start to feel like we were _together_..." he trailed off, unwilling to finish the thought.

Clark took a deep, shuddering breath and finally looked up.  "I don't _want_ to meet a nice girl, settle down, and start a family, Lex.  That's not going to make me feel normal.  I could spend the rest of my life with the perfect wife, the perfect house and kids, but I would always be thinking about you.  How normal is that?"  He looked away, eyes filling again, then continued determinedly, "I feel normal with _you_ Lex.  You know what I am and you accept me, understand me.  And I know _you_...and accept and understand you.  As for grandchildren for my Mom, I doubt I can even _have_ children.  You're a scientist...you know how unlikely it is that two different species could even reproduce."

Two different species?  And a ship falling from the sky?  Lillian was shocked, disbelieving.  Clark was...an alien?  She laughed a little hysterically, thankful that the boys couldn't hear her.  For years she had longed for the right person to find Alexander, to care for him, make him feel loved and needed.  To protect him and watch out for him in the treacherous and lonely world that, as a Luthor, he was forced to live in.

She was sure now that Clark was that person.  He had just professed his love.  His need and longing and passion for Lex were there in his eyes for anyone to see.  He was tender and gentle, kind and thoughtful.  She had known since last year that Clark was not interested in Lex's money or power...that he had refused every expensive gift Lex had ever tried to give him.  And he had saved Lex's life on more than one occasion.  She knew it was a bit cliche, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking that Clark was _truly_ Alexander's Hephaestion.

And he was an alien.  Her laughter trilled unheard as the irony struck her.  She had thought many times that there was no one of this earth worthy of her Alexander.  She had been right.  His perfect match was an alien.

She watched them intently.  She knew that Alexander was determined to do what he thought was right for Clark, and she thought it was terribly noble of him, but she could see him weakening, eyes hopeful that Clark was right...that maybe the best way for Clark to have a happy, normal life was to be with the person he loved...the person who loved him.

"Clark," Lex began, but couldn't seem to continue when Clark moved closer on the sofa, then even closer.

Clark continued scooting down the sofa until he was so close that one thigh pressed against Lex's, faces mere inches apart.  Clark's beautiful eyes half closed, his long lashes casting deep shadows on his face in the firelight, he breathed out, "Kiss me, Lex...just once.  A _real_ kiss.  Then tell me that we shouldn't be together."

"Clark...no.  That's not fair..." Lex said, leaning back away from Clark.  And before Lillian could stop herself, before she even knew what she was doing, she placed one cool, shimmery hand on the back of each boy's head and just _pushed_...pushed as hard as she could...pushed them together...pushed until their noses bumped and their lips met.

"Please, Alexander," she said aloud.  "Please take a chance."  She knew Lex couldn't hear her, but when he immediately stopped fighting her touch, giving up and giving in, leaning into Clark to cover the boy's beautiful mouth with his own...she had to wonder.  She liked to think that maybe his _heart_ had heard her, even if his ears couldn't.

With great regret, she felt the unstoppable pull begin; felt herself being tugged through the veil into the other dimension.  The last thing she saw before the scene faded before her eyes was the sight of Clark and Lex, bodies pressed together, Clark's hands on Lex's waist, Lex's fingers threaded through Clark's hair, and soft, wet lips sliding urgently together.  That picture would stay with her and give her hope that when she next returned, she would find Alexander happy at last.

October 31, 2004 

Another Samhain evening, and Lillian found herself at the mansion once more.  This couldn't be right; surely this year Lex had finally made it to Clark's annual party.  But as she entered the familiar library, she found Alexander again.  He was sitting all alone in front of the roaring fire, a glass of brandy in his hand, his handsome face looking...

Peaceful.  Content.  _Happy_.

Lillian looked up at the now familiar sound of loud footsteps in the hallway, and saw Clark enter the room carrying a tray ladened with graham crackers, marshmallows, Hershey's chocolate bars, and two mugs of steaming hot chocolate.  With a huge grin on his face, he announced, "It's s'mores time.  I can't believe you've never had s'mores, Lex."

Lex returned the grin, but looked at the items on the tray dubiously.  "This 's'mores' business looks and sounds kind of messy to me, Clark."

Clark impaled a couple of marshmallows on a shish-ka-bob skewer that the cook, Mary, had supplied him with.  "That's half the fun!  Come on Lex, put a marshmallow on your stick..."

Lex dropped his head, gave it a little shake, and chuckled, then leered up at Clark and said, "OK, Clark.  I'll put a marshmallow on my...._stick_."

"God, Lex.  You're so nasty," Clark laughed.  "Seriously, come on.  This is great stuff...you'll love it."

Lex, deciding to humor his friend, followed Clark's lead and was soon making his very first batch of s'mores.  "I'm really sorry about the party, Clark," he began.

"S'okay," Clark managed to say, spraying only a few graham cracker crumbs from his s'mores-stuffed mouth.  He chewed and swallowed before saying, "You really _did_ have to work this time."

"We could still go if you want...the party's probably just getting started," Lex offered.

"No way.  You're exhausted, and to tell you the truth, I'd rather just stay here this year.  I know I don't have a curfew anymore, but still...I know Mom and Dad want me home at a decent time.  If we went to the party, I'd be lucky to have a half hour to spend alone with you before I needed to get home.  This way, I have about," Clark glanced at his watch and grinned, "three hours or so."

After assembling another s'mores sandwich, Clark continued, "So...do you think anything...weird...will happen this year?"

"I don't know.  You swear you felt it too...last year, I mean?"

"I swear, Lex.  Right before we kissed I felt something cool touch the back of my head, and push me really hard.  I still say it was your Mom," he said.

Lillian perked up at that.  It was true, of course, but what in the world had made the boy think of it?

"Clark, you've been hanging around with Chloe too long."

"I know.  It was that article she wrote for the Halloween issue of the Torch last year...the one about the history of Halloween, and about how the Celtic people believed that their dead family members could return to visit them for that one night of the year.  They would even set a place for them at the table.  Think we should leave some s'mores out for your Mom?" he asked, grinning.

Lex laughed indulgently.  "You're nuts, Clark, but I love you anyway."

"Call me nuts if you want, but this is my version of the story:  your Mom got tired of seeing you lonely all the time, and she knew how happy you would be with me, so she just sort of _pushed_ us together," he said.  Then grinning hugely, "She likes me."

_Yes, Clark.  I do like you very much_, Lillian thought, smiling.  The boy had summed the situation up perfectly.  She wondered if it was a lucky guess or if his alienness gave him a perception that humans didn't have.

"She really _would_ have liked you if she had lived to meet you, Clark," Lex smiled affectionately.  "Now eat your s'mores."

Lillian watched the scene before her with interest, glowing with the joy of finding Lex happy and content, laughing delightedly at the sight of her elegant, meticulously neat young son trying to delicately bite into his s'mores.  She looked on Clark, as well, heart swelling with love and affection for the sweet boy who just might succeed in filling Alexander's life with something more meaningful than corporate takeovers and dollar signs.

Lex finished his first graham cracker-creation, and took a sip of his brandy, twisting his face a little and shuddering.  "S'mores and brandy aren't too good together," he concluded.

Clark laughed and crawled across the floor to come to a stop between Lex's legs.  Reaching up to take the glass of brandy from Lex's hand, and sitting it on the table beside the sofa, he leaned in close, murmuring into Lex's mouth, "So put," a kiss, "the brandy," another kiss, "away," he finished, opening his mouth to cover Lex's, the kisses that were tiny pecks becoming deep and passionate, heated.

Lex pulled away first.  "You know you have chocolate and marshmallow all over your mouth, don't you?" he asked Clark, grinning.

"Hmmm.....yeah.  You do too...now.  I shared my mess," Clark said happily.

Lex took Clark's chin in hand and pulled.  "God, your face _is_ a mess.  Come here."

Clark's eyelids fluttered, then closed as Lex slowly and thoroughly licked the sticky residue from Clark's face.  There were soft moans and whispered words, and much fumbling between their bodies in the dim firelight.  When Clark pulled back and Lillian caught a glimpse of her son's erection lying heavily in Clark's hand, Clark's dark head lowering to his lap, she looked quickly away and said loudly to herself, "Oh my...I should go."

She stepped into the hallway, lighter and happier than she had been in years.  But what was she going to do with herself for the rest of her evening?  What did her other "spirit friends" usually do on this night.  Most spent time with their families, just as she did.  But a few of her more rascally friends enjoyed "haunting" old foes and nemeses, putting a little fear into them for just the one night.  A mischievous little glint entered her eyes as a thought occurred to her; _I haven't seen Lionel in so long..._

**_Later that night..._**

Lillian hadn't had so much fun in years.  She had always been so careful, not wanting to alarm Alexander, but it was open season on Lionel.  A part of her still loved him, loved the charming man that had first swept her off her feet, but that didn't stop her from taking a gleeful pleasure in frightening him...payback for all the times that he had frightened and bullied Lex.

Satisfied and happy, she decided to head back to the mansion for one last look at her boy before the night ended.  Surely, he and Clark were...decent...by now.

She arrived to find them sleeping, still in the library, spooned together on the sofa, under a blanket.  She watched them sleep for a moment; two beautiful young men, fitting like pieces of a puzzle, belonging together.  They looked like angels, she thought.

She glanced over at Lex's unfinished and forgotten brandy, then picked up the stopper and closed the decanter.  At the faint tinkling of glass, Lex's eyes opened, and he looked around the room.  "Mom?" he whispered.

Lillian felt the familiar tug beginning, pulling her back to the world of the dead, and impulsively reached out to gently run her fingers along his scalp.  He shivered, but smiled, and said, "Clark saved you some s'mores."

Her last view of Alexander was a little watery from the tears swimming in her eyes, and she called out, "I'll see you next year, love," hoping that somehow, his heart had heard her.

THE END 


End file.
